Naruto's real journey
by Uzumaki of authority
Summary: Naruto's parents never dies and he has a sister and the he has a demon nicknamed 'the phenom' here is his real story my first story
1. Chapter 1

What if naruto's parents never died that night of the kyuubi attack and he has a sister to! (My first story) slight WWE crossover

chapter 1

)in the hospital(

Minato was looking down at his hurt wife she just had two kids and helped seal the kyuubi. He was holding his son naruto and his daughter Natsumi, he felt that it was his fault that this happened he did not pay attention and now this happened Natsumi had the kyuubi and naruto had the undertaker. The masked man brought back up, he brought the undertaker. He hopes that they will accepted by the village and it's people that is the only thing he is worried about besides his wife. 'Kushina wake up please' thought minato. He was not happy but then kushina opens her eyes and looks around "minato? What happened?" Asked kushina. "Kushina you are awake!" Minato said as he started to cry.

Time skip 20 min

now Minato was standing in front of the council "Minato what happened to the kyuubi?" Asked a female civilian member with pink hair (gusse who). " i have sealed the kyuubi"

To be continued I no own naruto


	2. Chapter 2

What if naruto's parents never died that night of the kyuubi attack and he has a sister to! (My first story) slight WWE crossover: not a neglect story AN: just so you all know naruto is going to have his own fighting style what should it be called? Oh well on with the story (I no own naruto)

'6 years...6 years sense that night' thought Minato as he walked out the tower. He was going to go to his kids birth day party. He thought of the day...

Flashback (for now on it is called flash bang)

We we see the council in shock and half want to kill Natsumi the other half want to put her to work (this is the civilian council). Minato had gotten fed up "ENOUGH, as I was saying there is a masked man that released the kyuubi and he brought back up with him"said minato he stopped to cach a breath. "Minato who did he bring?" Asked Danzo . "He brought the undertaker"minato said quietly. The council was shocked. Minato went and explainEd.

flashback stop

Minato has the gifts and was going home he got Natsumi a orange fox about the size of her and got naruto a black hat that he said he wanted, it was strange because naruto loved orange (AN:undertaker's hat) so he left for home


	3. Chapter 3

Now we see the Namikaze family in there yard at the compound and there are a lot of other clans around like the Nara, uchiha, and the Akimichi. Naruto and choji are playing and Natsumi is playing with Shikamaru. Sasuke was just sleeping under a tree

(With the adults)

"so when should we start training them to use the kyuubi chakra and the undertakers chi" asked Jiraiya. No one wants to talk about it but the know they should so the first one to talk is minato. "We should start on there 7th birthday for naruto because we still need to figure out the undertaker so...Natsumi should too". Minato finished, "not a bad idea we will talk about it later" said kushina as they all nodded and went about ther own to talk to people.

(with the kids) the are all playing (well shikamaru is sleeping) every one is running and getting tired and it was time to get presents and cake

(After cake)

So Natsumi was up first (after a game of Rock Paper Scissors) she opened her first gift from the Sandaime (I will explain the sealing next chapter it was a orange and purple scarf with a seal on it (IMPORTANT NEXT CHAPTER TOO AND STUFF) then she opened up a lot of other and then got her big fox (last chapter) next was naruto. Naruto opened up his gift from the Sandaime, it was 2 bandannas and a leather jacket that was black with orange strips down the side then he opened the rest and got to minato's gift naruto loved the hat.

now naruto and Natsumi go to bed and ask kushina for a story

-/-/-/-/-/-/

well people I want you all to pick the story she should read give me idea's ok well

Remember to review bye


	4. The story

I do not own naruto or WWE

/\/\

"once apon a time there was a family, and the family was struck by tradgty by a fire a boy….. Who lost his brother and parents was alone and gets adopted by a man named Paul bearer and went to live and work at a funeral home with him... There he found the power he wanted and needed years later he found his little brother then they joined forces and fought to protect everything…...then the demons of hell cam and the brother got corrupted and tried to kill his brother for power and lost two times then the older brother fought away the king demon and be came The Lord of darkness...he went to go to the land of hell and then trained to harness the powers of darkness to become something like a god and wants to protect one day he met a beautiful women with red hair she was strong and challenged him to a fight and lost be gave it all she got…her name was Uzumaki...just Uzumaki they had children and then they called them selves the Uzumaki clan..and you are related to that clan naruto and Natsumi" kushina says then she covers them up And says goodnight and they are already a sleep.

Next chapter: first day of school! What's a seal?


	5. Chapter 5 the first day

First day

* * *

The namikaze family is now at the academy and Natsumi is bouncing off the walls and has a big smile, she is dressed in black ANBU pants and has a orange t-shit on with a small sword her back. Naruto is dressed in black gym pants and has a black t-shirt on with a swirl on the back, naruto prefers to have no weapons but is very good at using a sword. As there parents say good they enter to see there friends and a lot of fan girls and so the get to there seats then iruka walks in.

"My name is iruka and this is mizuki we will be your instructors for the next 4 years" said iruka

(later during taijutsu class period)

"we will have naruto vs sasuke next" said mizuki with a smirk

Naruto bows while sasuke smirks "hurry dobe" sasuke then charged at naruto. Naruto jumped back and triped sasuke and then naruto waited for him then kicked him in his gut and set him back. Naruto then walked away because he did not want to fit anymore, sasuke then got up and tried to hit him from behind but iruka caught his arm. "Sasuke you lost, deal with it" said iruka. Naruto went back to his seat next to his sister. "Good job naruto" said his sister with a smile.

(later that day)

" how was your day kids" asked kushina with a smile. Minato had a meeting with the other clan heads and the civilians, so kushina was there to pick them up. "Ok kids we need to go home to do some important" said kushina as they left.

(at the meeting)

minato was not happy, Fugaku would not stop bothering him for a arranged marriage between Natsumi and sasuke. Minato wants Natsumi to pick her own love not some set up love. On top of that Danzo wants to "train" them aka make them into weapons. "Lord hokage when are you going to start training them" asked a civilian member. "I will start to train then soon, I will train them the way I want" said Minato, last part directed at Danzo."this meeting is over" said minato said again.

What going to happen when they get home, what should the paring be for naruto oh wait…I NO OWN NARUTO


	6. Chapter 6 the surprise and dreams

A tall man walked in the forest until he got to a little hose, the man was 7'0 and had a mask on he knocked on the door and then he waited…when the door opened a young women opened it and said "lord Kane nice to see you again". ( this will be important later)

Naruto and Natsumi were waiting in there big living room waiting for the surprise there parents told them about and they can't wait for it and they saw there parents come in and they sat down. "Well kids, you have started the academy and me and your mother think we should start training you more seriously" minato said with a smile. "Really dad awesome" Natsumi said, while Naruto said "cool". "We will begin tomorrow" said Kushina. When they got home they prepared a big dinner…

(when Naruto went to bed)

Naruto was sleeping and was rolling around in his bed…

^inside dream^

to men where fighting and one was 7'0 while the other one was shorter and the fight was hard. The taller one got put on the shorter ones shoulders and throughn off again(he got the f-5) and the taller one lost. Naruto could feel the fight and all of the pain

^out side of dream^

Naruto shot up out of bed and grabed his head 'what was that' Naruto thought. He got up out of bed and got a glass of water to drink when he went back to bed he had another dream

^tha dream^

A man was walking from a barn and had on a cowboy hat. He was very tall and had long hair he was walking and saw a flash of light in the distance. He walked to where he saw it and there was a crater, in the crater was a baby girl with red hair and had 9 red fox tales, so the young man took the baby and...…

^dream stop^

at that his mother woke him up and told him to get ready for academy. Naruto did not know why that happened, but he wants to find out why.

(With his sister)

Natsumi was getting ready she decided to put on a long dark orange jacket with her sword on it she put her hair in a bun and went to get breakfast. Then when they got home they will get more training.

(after the academy)

naruto went with his father while natsumi went with kushina.

(with naruto)

"well sense we know you have wind, lightning, and fire, you will work on lightning taser jutsu" said minato while he should naruto the basics of the taser jutsu.

(with the other brat-uh I mean Natsumi)

"ok we will start with a basic taijutsu and such, what kind of style suits you offense, or defense" asked Kushina. "I like in between mama" said Natsumi. They started to do some basic forms and styles.

ok I am thinking a bout doing a naruto apocalypse fanfiction because I watched mad max: fury road and beat the game but I need a name for Naruto's style and what should the paring be out of these girls

Tenten

Kyuubi

Shizune

temari

Sakura


	7. Chapter 7

It was the last day at the academy and naruto was up and moving he was putting on his outfit and it was a long sleeved shirt that has a green swirl on it and black jeans and a white belt. He grabs a black bandana for his long hair that grew, it went down to his shoulders, he wants to get a mask for himself like kakashi, but he does not know what he wants. He walks down stairs to see his sister, during the training her hair changed colors now it was red and blond (parted at the middle red and blond) it was part at the middle of her head and it was in 2 ponytails going down the middle of her back and she had a black long sleeved shirt and has 2 short swords next to her. They have been trained hard from the day their parents wanted and they are strong. Naruto has a bloodline that gives him special powers. They are going to have to do 3 Justus to pass.

(At the academy)

Naruto was up to do his jutsu.

kage bushin jutsu, he did that and smirked

Next they went out side to do the next jutsu was his futon rush (A/N give me a name for it), he did 2 punches and a spinning back fist. Then naruto got into a thinking position. "Man I need to figure out how to finish it".

Naruto focused on his chakra and then did a rasengen. The class looked at him in shock. Sasuke was mad, very mad, but kept it inside his self. Natsumi gave her brother a thumbs up.

(End of the day)

Natsumi dragged naruto to the ramen stand with her friend sakura, she has been friends with Natsumi for 3 years. They got there and got ramen, sakura looked at naruto and blushed. She has a crush on Naruto because how strong and nice he is. "I can't believe it, we're ninja!" Said Natsumi. "Yeah it's cool" naruto added in. Sakura stared at him. "Yeah it is better than I thought". She said, sakura was thinking of the teams and hopes to be on naruto's team. "Sakura sense we all have the next week off, want to hang out tomorrow" naruto asked while fixing his bandana. YES..uh I mean yeah sure" sakura said with a small blush.

(Later at the Namikaze house)

Naruto was training with his sister and was bored. He went and laid down under a tree. And fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

I no own naruto


End file.
